A Date and A Promise
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: Netherlands ask Indonesia for a date, OC fem!Nesia, bad english, NetherNesia pairing, some historical mention, R n R please?


**I'm kinda bored right now so I decided to made it XD**

**Hetalia belonged to Hidekaz Himaruya only**

"Nesia-chaaannn~~!"

Indonesia turned her back, and… Netherlands is running to her, she then ignored him.

"Oh come on! Just because I colonized you for 350 years doesn't mean you must-"

"Oh? So what? Want to colonize me again? THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN." Indonesia trying to run away from him, but he getting closer.

"Oh come on! I just want to ask you for a date!" Netherlands with his silly mouth trying to imitate Indonesia.

"No, thank you." answered Indonesia.

"Don't worry! I'll ask Denmark to take care of you little sister… Eh, what was her name again? And I will buy anything you want!"

"…Really?" ask Indonesia.

"Really!" answered Netherlands.

"…Okay, tomorrow at 10 A.M., don't be late or I'll kill you." said Indonesia before she goes back to her house.

Seeing this, Netherlands take out his phone, and…

"Denmark! I succeed!"

\(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ (w)

"Well! What is this! Mother is dating?" said Bandung superbly.

"Brother! Good luck!" said Belgium.

They then hiding, and Netherlands are running to Indonesia.

"Am I late?" ask him.

"10 seconds." answered Indonesia.

"Well… Okay… Shall we go now?" ask Netherlands with a bucket of tulips on his hand.

"Alright."

"Anoo… Am I must watching this too?" ask Timor to Denmark.

"Of course! You must watch your sister dating with her ex-colonizer!" said Denmark.

"Netherlands-san… Good luck…" said Canada.

"Who?"

"I'm Canada…"

\(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ (w)

"So… What do you want now?" ask Netherlands.

"Well…" she confused what to say, she still remembers silly news about Scotland crazily jump to a fountain on Hotel Indonesia Roundabout.

"Want ice cream?" ask Netherlands.

"Cookies and Cream." answered Indonesia.

And the hiding nations…

"Gosh! So cuuuttee!" Belgium screamed.

"Ssshhh! Quite!" reminds Jakarta.

"Ooopsiie…" answered Belgium while closing her mouth.

"They walking again." suddenly Japan come out from nowhere.

"Wait? Why do you here?" ask Denmark.

"I happened just passing by and seeing you all stalked them, so I join too." answered Japan innocently.

"Oh, they moving, let's go."

And the dating couple…

"So? What do you want now?" ask Netherlands.

"Mmmm…" Indonesia is licking her ice cream, "I want Pokemon Black and White."

"Al- Wait, I don't know you a Pokemaniac." answered Netherlands.

"Screw it, just buy me one, I want Pokemon Black." said Indonesia roughly, "You said you will buy anything I want isn't it?"

"Okay, okay."

**~The stalkers~**

"Jak, did Nesia always like this if she talking to brother?" ask Belgie.

"Uh, yes." answered Jakarta.

"Well, just watch them and see what happened." said Denmark.

**~The dating couple~**

"Uh… Wanna eat?" ask Netherlands.

"Sure." answered Indonesia while playing her new Pokemon Black.

"Eh, let's go to that restaurant." points Netherlands to a seemingly expensive restaurant.

"…Okay."

**~The stalkers~**

"Uh, they enter that expensive restaurant." points Timor.

"Let's do this!" Belgium takes her black glasses, hat and jacket.

**~The dating couple~**

"What do you want to order?" ask the waitress (a girl who look like Akita Neru #shot)

"Ehm, I want steak." order Indonesia, "You?"

"I want pizza." order Netherlands.

"Eh? That's bothering, why we not order same food? So we can split the cost?" ask Indonesia.

"Hmm… Alright, I order steak too." said Netherlands.

"Alright, wait some minute~" answer that waitress and she singing happily.

As they waiting, the stalkers watching them from faraway.

"Whoah, it so rare mother give Netherlands a good tips." said Jakarta.

"I'm hungry…" said Timor.

"Me too." answered Belgium.

"Welcome, what do you want to order?" ask that "Neru" waitress.

"Eeep! Well, I want Fish and Chips." order Bandung.

"Fried Salmon." order Japan.

"Danish cookies!" order Denmark.

"Asparagus soup." order Timor.

"Eh, I want Indonesian Fried Rice." order Belgium.

"I want chocolate ice cream." order Bandung.

"Okay, wait a minute~" she goes to counter again while singing happily.

"Akita Neru?" asked Japan.

"Who's that?" ask Belgium.

"Well, she is fanmade Vocaloid." answered Jakarta.

"Oi!"

Back to the dating couple.

"You rarely give me good tips, aren't you?" ask Netherlands while eating his steak.

"Hnnmm." answered Indonesia, "How did you buy me things if you running out from money?".

"You're right." answer Netherlands.

"Okay."

As they eating, let's take a look to the stalkers.

"Well, they getting along so well." said Belgium.

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa~" said Jakarta.

"Daughter of Evil?" ask Bandung.

"Oh, they're going to finish their meal, hurry up!" said Denmark.

\(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ (w)

"16.23 P.M…" said Indonesia.

"Well? Want to come home?" ask Netherlands.

"Wait, I want to go to one place." said Indonesia.  
"What is that?" ask Netherlands.

"A beach."

\(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ (w)

"Uh wait, they're going to a beach." said Japan.

"Beach?" ask Belgium.

"Yes, what's wrong?" ask Bandung.

"Let's go! Now!"

\(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ (w)

"Well, it's kinda nostalgic isn't it?" ask Netherlands.

"Of course, you come and leave from and to beach, how come I can't forget?" ask Indonesia.

"Hahaha, and did you remember it?" ask Netherlands.

"Of course, and that's why I want to come here." answered Indonesia with her cute smile.

**-Flashback-**

_She staring at the large ship that was parked on her beloved beach, with foreigner who wants her now occupied her country._

"_Hej, alone?"_

_She turned back, she sees him, her colonizer._

"_What do you want, bastard?" ask the little girl._

"_Hej, hej, if you a boy, maybe you will have a same fate like you people."_

"_I hate you, go away."_

"_Nej, before I tell you something."_

"_What is that? Just tell it and go away."_

"_Well, if you gone independence, let's get back to this beach again, shall we?"_

"_Nej, tidak akan pernah [1]"_

"_Whoah, don't use your Indonesian word please."_

"_Ini negaraku [2], stupid."_

**~Flashback ends~**

"So, you're independence now." said Netherlands.

"Of course, thanks to that burger maniac who bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki [3]" answered Indonesia.

"Well, remember this scar?" ask Netherlands while showing scar on his forehead.

"Of course."

**~Flashback~**

_-Surabaya rebellion against VOC on 1717-_

"_Don't run! Attack them! We want independence!"_

_That woman, with scar on her left hand, keep fighting, attacking a fort in Surabaya._

"_Mother! Are you okay!"_

_A man with white shirt and blood on his face, surely comes from other revolutionaries._

"_I'm okay Surabaya! Just attack!"_

_They keep attacking, using only bamboo spear, gun that they stole from other Dutch soldiers, moving forward without fear._

"_The entire third floor hall is empty, that stupid spiky hair's office should be around here."_

"_That one, isn't it?"_

_They see a large door._

"_Good, Sura, you stay here for enemy attack, I seek for that stupid hair."_

"_Alright."_

_As she enters that room, she sees a man smoking cigarettes._

"_You're here." said he with his normal smile as always, "What do you want?"_

"_Independence, and you must get out from my country, NOW."_

"_Whoah, whoah, hold down, you're my future wife, isn't you?"_

"_WIFE? Don't make me laugh, go away, NOW!"_

"_Nej."_

"_Ja!"_

"_Nej."_

"_Ja!"_

"_I said Nej!"_

"_You leave me with no choice." said she with outrageous eye, "I want independence."_

"_It will not happen."_

_She suddenly jump to the table, Netherlands can't catch her because she too fast, she reaches the Dutch flag, and torn it blue part._

"_You! Get back-"_

_She realizes Netherlands has no weapon on his hand, she easily threw a mask that hanging on the wall, and luckily, it hit his head._

"_Ouch!"_

_Suddenly, Indonesia already pointing her bamboo spear to his forehead._

"_You just lose the game." said she, "Now the game is over, I want my independence."_

"_You will never."_

"_Apa? [4]"_

"_Look to the window."_

_She peek to the window, she sees her people already defeated._

"_You already surrounded."_

**~Flashback ends~**

"Well, I think it's already late, let's go home." invite Netherlands.

"Okiii~" answered Indonesia.

"Oki?" ask Netherlands.

"It's Canada slang; ask him, his language is unique."

"Alright."

"Okay, before that…" said Indonesia.

"What?" ask Netherlands.

"I want to say 'why the hell did you all following us' to our stalker." Indonesia smirks at 'the stalkers' and summon her ultimate weapon: A bamboo spear.

"THEY GOT US! RUUNNN!" Belgium screamed, and they running away.

"Must go home." she said it after put her bamboo spear, "I'm so happy today, dank u."

"Wait, I must tell you something."

"What's that?" ask Nesia.

"…Ik hou van je, Indonesië."

She hear it now, very clearly, with a red blush, said she in soft sound:

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Belanda [5]."

**\(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ \(w)\ /(w)/ **

**I'm faaaiiillll~ ;w;**

**[1]Tidak akan pernah: Never, Indonesian language.**

**[2]Ini negaraku: This is my country, Indonesian language.**

**[3]The bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki at 6and 9 Augusts 1945 by America's atomic bomb "Little boy".**

**[4]Apa: What, Indonesian language.**

**[5]Aku mencintaimu juga, Belanda: I love you too, Netherlands. Indonesian language.**

**Well, Indonesia's rebellion against VOC in Surabaya on 1717, there's a part where the rebellionists torn the blue part from Dutch flag (Red, white and blue) and presumably this is Indonesia's red and white color came from.**

**I'm very sorry for the bad English .**

**Review?**

**-Omake-**

**Prussia: Canada!**

**Canada: Ape?**

**Prussia: 'ape?' what is that?**

**Canada: It's Indonesian slang, meaning 'what' and pun from 'apa', the original word, ask Indonesia, her slang is unique.**

**Anyway, it reads as "A-pe" ^^**


End file.
